When Destiny Calls
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: While staying at Bobby's house in the last 40 hours left of Dean's deal, Sam and Dean run into a friend of Sam's from Stanford. Now Dean's life depends on her. What is she hiding? And why is she so interested in saving Dean's life? R&R. I own nothing!
1. Dean Meets Alyssa

**I was working on this story before the season finale. So I had to do a little bit of an adjustment. Anyway, please leave me a review. **

Dean knocked on Bobby's door. Bobby answered it and Dean walked in setting his bags on the floor. "Hey Bobby. Mind if we stay here for the next 40 hours?", Dean asked. Bobby sighed. "Now's not a really good time.", he said.

"Uncle Bobby, let's go--", a girl said, walking into the room.

"Who's that?", Dean asked.

"Oh, right. Dean, Sam I want you to meet my niece Alyssa.", Bobby said. Alyssa smiled. "I think I've already met Sam. From Stanford.", Alyssa said. Sam recognized her at once. "Oh right. Hey. You never told me that you were Bobby's niece.", Sam said.

"It never came up.", Alyssa said.

"So wait, you two know eachother?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. Dean, this is one of my friends from Stanford. Why are you staying here? Where's your dad and mom?", Sam asked. Alyssa sighed. "They died. So I'm staying here.", she said. Sam smiled. "Good.", he said.

"Uh Bobby, I need to talk to you about my little situation. I'll just leave you two to catch up on old times.", Dean said. Alyssa smiled and nodded. Sam sighed. "So, what's been up with you Sam?", Alyssa asked.

"Just really busy with hunting, and other stuff.", Sam said.

"What other stuff?", Alyssa asked.

"Just something that happened a long time ago.", Sam said.

* * *

"So Dean sold his soul, and now he only has 40 more hours to find a way out of the deal?", Alyssa asked taking a sip of her beer and looking at Sam. Sam nodded. Alyssa sighed and stood up. "Will you excuse me Sam, we need more drinks.", Alyssa said, grabbing the empty beer bottles and walking into the room where Dean was researching.

"Uncle Bobby, can I borrow Dean for just one minute?", Alyssa asked.

"Uh sure.", Dean said, standing up and following Alyssa.

* * *

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?", Dean asked.

"I wanna know why.", Alyssa said.

"Why what?", Dean asked.

"You know exactly what. Why'd you do it?", Alyssa asked.

"Sam told you?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. He told me that he was dying and you sold your soul for him.", Alyssa said.

"Died.", Dean whispered.

"Excuse me.", Alyssa asked.

"Sam died.", Dean said. "He wasn't dying.".

"Oh. I-- I'm sorry.", Alyssa said, sitting down.

"Hey, no problem. Everybody overreacted the same way that you did.", Dean said, sitting right beside her. Alyssa sighed. "Well, I guess we'd better get started.", Alyssa said standing up and smiling. Dean stood up and walked in front of her, blocking her from going into the next room.

"Whoa, whoa. Where are you going?", Dean asked.

"To help look for a way out.", Alyssa said.

"Uh, no you're not.", Dean said. "You're going back in there with Sam.".

"Hey. Like it or not, I am part of this now. So either I help, or you go to hell.", she said.

Dean sighed. "Okay. Just don't get in the way.", Dean said.

* * *

"Killing the one that holds the contract would be a good way to get you out of the deal.", Alyssa said, typing on the laptop. Bobby nodded. "She knows her stuff. She comes from a long line of hunters. Listen to her boy.", Bobby said as Alyssa smiled. Alyssa sighed and finished typing.

"It says here, it's usually a higher power demon that holds the contract. Like old yellow eyes, or Satan himself.", she said. Dean sighed. "I already know who holds the contract though. Lillith.", he said. Alyssa sighed. "And Lillith is the mother of all demons right? So that means that she'll be heavily guarded.", she said.

"Right.", Dean said.

"And I think I know where to find her.", Alyssa said getting up from her chair.

* * *

"What is that?", Dean asked pointing to the machine that Alyssa had.

"Don't laugh. This is called the scryer. I designed it myself.", Alyssa said.

"And the only name you could come up with was the scryer?", Dean asked.

"Shut up. Now, the way this is designed is think of the demon that your trying to find and it should show you where it is.", Alyssa said, turning the device on. Dean chuckled. "Should? Haven't you tested this out?", Dean asked. Alyssa rolled her eyes and stared at the machine. Finally, it started spinning.

"What's happening?", Dean asked.

After a while, it stopped and hovered above the map, before dropping down on the map. "See. Told you it worked.", she said. "New Harmony.", she said reading the town. Dean rolled his eyes. "God I hate women with smart mouths.", he said walking through the door. Alyssa smiled and followed behind him.

**Hmmm... what will happen once they reach New Harmony? And what is so mysterious about Alyssa? Is she hiding something? If so, what? Hmmm... all answers will come soon. Keep on reading to find out.**


	2. After The Death

**Sorry for the long update. I had to think of where to take the second chapter. After the first chapter I wasn't sure if I could take it to the next level. But, I think I actually took it there. And there is a little bit of Alyssa and Sam romance at the end, but, that was by accident. I was trying to make it to where it wasn't a Mary Sue story. Anyway, I present Chapter 2: After The Death.**

Dean handed Alyssa a gun. "Follow Bobby. Sam'll come with me.", Dean said. Alyssa nodded and sighed. "Dean, Sam. Be careful. And hey, good luck.", she said. Dean winked and ran off. Bobby took her hand and led her over to the sprinkler system. "Are you sure they can handle her by themselves?", she asked looking over her shoulder.

"They'll be fine.", Bobby said, lifting up the top of the sprinkler system.

"I hope so.", she said, closing the lid and locking it in place.

* * *

Alyssa ran up to the house and followed the sounds. Lillith laughing, Dean screaming, kept haunting her as she went deeper into the house. Suddenly, she heard a series of sobs and 'Deans'. Before she knew it, she stood before Sam, cradling Dean's body. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the tears from streaming from her eyes.

"Dean, no.", Sam said silently.

Alyssa sighed and walked up behind him. She wanted to cry herself, but, she held it in. "Sam?", she asked quietly. She placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, hoping that he would notice that she was standing there. When he didn't turn around, she laid her head gently on his shoulder and let him cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay.", she said, not letting it show that she was crying too.

* * *

"Well?", Bobby asked as Alyssa and Sam walked out of the house.

"He couldn't be saved.", Alyssa said sighing.

Sam was carrying the limp Dean, one hand hanging off to the side. Bobby mouthed 'No' and shook his head. Alyssa sighed and watched as Sam touched his brother's pale face, and she didn't notice the tears fall from her face. As she wiped away the tears, Sam buried his face into his brother's neck.

* * *

Sam stood at the doorway, just staring at the body. Alyssa sighed and walked up to him. "I made you lunch, if you're hungry.", she said. Sam shook his head. "No thank you.", he whispered. Alyssa turned Sam to face her. She saw the pain in his eyes and it hurt her to see him like that.

"Sam, I promise, I will find a way to bring him back. But, until then, you need to eat something.", she said, nearly ready to scream at him. Sam pushed out of her grip and shook his head. "I'm not hungry.", he said. Alyssa shook her head. "You don't--", Alyssa said, but, Sam turned around.

"I do mean it. Just leave me the hell alone.", he said. When he realized what he had said, he turned back around and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.", Sam said. Alyssa shook her head. "I understand. I'll just go up to my room.", she said, turning and running up the stairs. Sam sighed.

* * *

Sam sat beside the bed, not even breathing. 'This is just a bad dream. When you wake up, he'll be back. Everything was just a bad dream.', Sam thought to himself. He just sat, emotionless, staring at the body. Bobby sighed and watched. Alyssa snuck up behind Bobby and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle Bobby?", she asked.

Bobby jumped and turned around. He sighed. "Alyssa, you scared the crap out of me. Don't do that.", he said. Alyssa sighed. "He just needs some alone time.", Alyssa said, smiling. Bobby sighed. "I can't believe Dean's gone. I promised his dad that I'd protect the boys.", he said.

"Don't do that. Don't play the 'I'm guilty' thing.", she said.

Bobby sighed and walked away. Alyssa stood, staring at the hazel eyed man that was sitting before her. His tears had dried, he wasn't crying anymore. All she saw in his eyes was anger, and frustration. The way her father's eyes looked. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why'd Lillith take him away from me?", he asked so low, it chilled her to the bone.

"I don't know.Probably because his deal was at an end.", Alyssa said, softly.

"It wasn't his time though. I should be dead. Not him.", he said in that low, emotionless voice.

"Aw don't say that. You don't mean that.", she said, sitting by him.

"I don't? If I hadn't have went in by myself, he'd be sitting here, with me.", he whispered.

Alyssa sighed and lifted his face to hers. She smiled. "I swear, with every last breath I have in me, to get Dean back. But, until then, get some sleep.", she said. Sam sighed. "I'm fine.", he said. Alyssa shook her head. "Sam, no your not. You haven't slept, or eaten, and I'm really worried about you.", she said.

Sam sighed. "Look, just leave me alone.", Sam said.

"You're beginning to become like Dean. Do you think he'd want this for you?", she asked.

* * *

Alyssa sat up, in the middle of the night and sighed. She walked downstairs to the spot where she left Sam, empty. "Oh no. He didn't.", she said. She looked out the door. The familiar black chevy Impala that once belonged to Dean, was gone. "Uncle Bobby! Uncle Bobby!", she said, running up the stairs.

"What?", he grumbled.

"Sam's gone.", she said nearly in tears.

"Where would he go?", Bobby asked sitting up.

"The Crossroads. I think he's going to summon Lillith.", she said.

* * *

Alyssa ran as soon as Bobby pulled up. "Sam, no! No, don't!", she said, stopping him in the middle of the summoning ritual. "What you're doing is not going to bring him back, okay? Just stop please.", she said, with pleading eyes. Sam sniffled and looked at her. "If I destroy Lillith, Dean comes back.", Sam said.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way.", she said, soothingly.

"I have to try it.", Sam said.

"Do you remember what you told me in Stanford?", she asked.

"Keep trying, there's always more than one answer to a problem?", he asked.

"Yeah. Now, there has to be some other way. Leave this as a last resort. Okay?", she asked.

Sam nodded and walked back over towards her. She hugged him and didn't let go of him. "I'm so sorry Sam.", she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "For what?", he asked. She sighed. "For thinking that there was a way out of the deal.", she said. "How could I have been so stupid?", she asked him.

"Your far from stupid.", he said grinning. Alyssa sighed and let go, as Bobby cleared his throat. "We have somewhere to be by sunrise. You know, home. And I want to get some sleep.", he said. Alyssa giggled. "So are you ready to go home and PLAN Dean's escape from Hell?", she asked.

"Sounds like a good idea.", Sam said as he walked back to the Impala.

**Look for Dean hopefully in the next chapter. I should have him up and walking by probably the end. If anybody has any suggestions on how to bring him back, feel free to leave them in a review.**


End file.
